Kindergarten
by Heart's Fate
Summary: He remembered the day that started their unique friendship...ChadxSharpay.


**Distribution:** Ask and you shall recieve.

**Disclaimer:** I don't any of the characters from High School Musical. I'm only using them for entertainment purposes, so you can't sue me.

**Author Notes:** So I'm having fun with this challenge. I love Charpay's. They do make an adorable couple. I have an idea for a Troypay and on a continuation for Ever Wondered?

**Prompt:** Beginnings

* * *

**Kindergarten**

He rolled over for what seemed like the hundredth time and he knew that if he didn't stop moving soon the woman lying in bed with him would most likely walk up. Sharpay wasn't a pretty sight when she was disturbed from her beauty sleep. Chad Danforth rolled onto his side, wrapping an arm around the slim blonde's waist and drawing her closer. Sharpay snuggled into him once she had been pulled against his chest. Chad couldn't help but smile. Who would have ever that Sharpay was the cuddle type. In high school she had always been...well a bitch, cold and very forceful. But she'd changed since then, which he was more then happy for.

Chad reached out and moved away a piece of hair from her eyes. The smile never leaving his face as he rested his head against the pillow and closed his eyes, thinking back to the day they had first met.

**-X-**

_Five year old Chad Danforth walked through the door and into his first day of Kindergarten. The little boy looked over his shoulder to see his mother wave at him from the door, a bright smile on her face before she disappeared. He sighed nervously and took a seat at one of the empty tables; he had already put his snack, blanket and toy in his cubbyhole. A few minutes ticked by and another boy walked up to him._

_"Hi." Chad looked up to see a smiling blue eyed boy with dark brown hair. He waved back in greeting and the boy introduced himself. "I'm Toy Boton."_

_"Chad Danfore." Chad smiled._

_Troy took a seat next to him and the two quickly becoming good friends. They talked and watched as the other kids came in with their parents putting their own snacks and blankets in their cubbyholes. Some even crying and clinging to their parents, not wanting to stay with other strange children._

_The two had been so into their little conversation about their favorite cartoon that they hadn't noticed a small blonde haired girl walk up to their table._

_"'Cuse me?" She said trying to get my attention. They didn't turn to her. She didn't like to be ignored. A small hand smacked hard onto the table in front of her, causing Troy and Chad to jump in surprise and turn to her. She smiled sweetly and pointed to the two seats in front of her. "Can we seat 'ere?"_

_Chad looked at the girl like she was crazy. She was dressed in a pink dress with a little matching purse. Her left hand was on her hip while she waited for an answer, the other hand holding onto the hand of her slightly smaller brother. He wore a silly looking oversized hat; a nice dress shirt and pants, that Chad's mother often made him wear to church. Timid blue eyes peered over his sister's shoulder at them as he waved._

_"No, we don' like girls."_

_The little blonde huffed; "I'm no girl. I', Shapie Evans and dis is my wittle bother Yan."_

_Chad stuck out his tongue "you still a girl."_

_Sharpay stuck out her tongue in return letting go of Ryan's hand, directing him to seat while she sat in the seat beside him much to little Chad's displeasure. That had been the beginning of one of Chad's most interesting friendships._

**-X-**

Chad chuckled at the memory as he shifted in his sleep. He felt one of clench onto his wife beater, dark eyes opening to see her staring up at him in the darkness.

"Hi."

She gave him a small smile, "Hey."

"What are you doing up?"

"You keep moving in your sleep."

Chad smiled sheepishly "I couldn't find a good position and then I started to think about something."

Sharpay rested her chin on his chest, wide eyes looking at him. "What were you thinking about?"

"Kindergarten." He smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"I remember you didn't want Ryan and I to seat with you and Troy because I was a girl."

He feigned innocence. "Hey, at the time I thought all girls had cooties."

Sharpay rolled her eyes again, resting her cheek against his chest and closing her eyes. "Go to sleep Danforth."

He laughed, "Whatever you say Princess."


End file.
